Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 January 2014
12:04 Hi 12:25 hi 12:25 you chat bot never left btw 12:26 Cool 12:30 k 12:39 yup 12:40 Hey sexies (spam) No I am not 12:40 ok... 12:40 Drugs are bad M'Kay 12:41 Come check out my Wiki! 12:41 And shut up 12:41 yes yes they are 12:41 (wtf) 12:41 wtf 12:41 I ussaly date online cuz of the fact most girls around where i live do drugs and stuff 12:42 well not usaly date all tbh XD 12:42 Hmmm....Having trouble deciding if I should ban for advertising and spam... 12:42 <5logank> aHOLA 12:42 OHLA 12:42 <5logank> * 5logank wants to quote somthing 12:43 <5logank> is the bot smomked 12:43 <5logank> smooked 12:43 Smoked* 12:43 Ans yes 12:43 mayyyyyyyyyyyybe 12:43 and* 12:43 <5logank> figured 12:43 XD 12:43 <5logank> is he logging 12:44 Nintendoscarface11 is a dupe 12:44 <5logank> okay 12:44 This logger auto clear is annoying 12:44 <5logank> i need to get a new mouse 12:44 http://nintendoscarface11.wikia.com/wiki/Admins 12:44 He has a wiki about himself -.- 12:45 Hey guys, it's me, and I know you guys might of expected my name to be nintendoscarface11 on here, but I decided not to, but I am the original creator of Nintendoscarface11 wiki, and also, I am nintendoscarface11! The admin and founder of this wiki, so if you call me a liar, I will smash your face. 12:45 <5logank> wow 12:45 <5logank> i forgot my password for my email 12:46 <5logank> FINALY 12:46 lol 12:46 <5logank> oh 12:46 <5logank> crud 12:46 <5logank> Hi 5logank2 12:46 <5logank> It's been a few days, but it looks like you haven't finished creating your account on Wikia yet. It's easy. Just click the confirmation link below: If you don't confirm within 23 days your user 12:47 okay EctoBio is a liar EctoBio is a liar :D 12:47 (troll) 12:47 <5logank> I MUST NOT DO THAT 12:48 okay good he didnt punch my face :D 12:49 <5logank> halp 12:49 <5logank> brb im gonna get a new mouse 12:49 kk 12:49 <5logank> wait 12:49 <5logank> i have a few somewhjere 12:49 kk 12:50 <5logank> im just changing the batterys right this second 12:50 <5logank> still doing it 12:50 <5logank> done 12:50 kk 12:50 i felt like i said kk before oh wait i did :P 12:50 <5logank> ... 12:51 http://www.youtube.com/user/nintendoscarface11 12:51 Lol how does he have 130 subs he just does bad quality LP's and plush videos 12:51 kk.... 12:51 DANGIT i said it again 12:52 that was the worst quality ive seen 12:53 Brian! 12:54 <5logank> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vmusrw3eMZk&list=UUk_bIt2e__PpDlcSzlr-h6g&feature=c4-overview just no comment at all 12:54 lolwut 12:54 omg 12:54 shit , the bot became a real boy... 12:54 <5logank> lol 12:54 My YouTube /intro/ is better than Nintendoscarface11's whole channel. 12:54 <5logank> not verry profesinal 12:54 <5logank> IKIR 12:55 <5logank> i leik yo intro 12:55 Here's my newest video: 12:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4SMA_ASyBM 12:55 im just clicking all these youtube links XD 12:55 <5logank> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HHLB1A80XU&list=UUk_bIt2e__PpDlcSzlr-h6g ... HELP ME 12:55 <5logank> my ears 12:56 <5logank> such high pitch 12:56 im not even watching the rest of that 12:56 <5logank> ikr 12:56 <5logank> elp me 12:56 that voice is so annoying XD 12:56 <5logank> ikr 12:56 and that dog sounds like hes doped D 12:56 XD 12:56 <5logank> dim level(320, 640) 12:56 <5logank> cam_x=0 cam_y=0 12:56 <5logank> draw: 12:56 <5logank> for tx=0 to 31 for ty=0 to 7 12:56 <5logank> tilenum=map(cam_x, cam_y) bgput 0, tx, ty, tilenum next tx next ty 12:56 <5logank> @draw 12:56 <5logank> uhm and if map(x, y) isn't filled with data 12:56 <5logank> then it won't do anything. 12:56 <5logank> but basically cam_x and cam_y in this will allow scrolling... 12:56 <5logank> 12:56 <5logank> yeah 12:56 <5logank> hep 12:57 I got it 12:57 He begs for subscribers and advertises it everywhere 12:57 sorry im still a newb so i wont be of much help 12:58 lol im gonna go start making a stop motion film short :D 12:58 <5logank> but i think it is wrong (or i poied it wrong most likely) because it wount do what it is suposed to do 12:59 Lol my video was already removed for copyright 12:59 ZOMG 12:59 <5logank> WHAT 12:59 <5logank> WHAT 12:59 <5logank> 12:59 <5logank> WHAT 12:59 ZOMG 12:59 SPAMM 12:59 <5logank> NOOO 12:59 <5logank> the chat bot no alowed to kick ;| 01:00 -SmokedSausage 01:00 <5logank> GRRR 01:00 <5logank> bad bot 01:00 <5logank> jk 01:00 <5logank> * 5logank pats bot on head 01:01 <5logank> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BXE7vr2g-A&list=UUk_bIt2e__PpDlcSzlr-h6g cheap video recording LOL 01:02 omg WHY DID HE USE GANGNAM STYLE?! 01:02 <5logank> ikr 01:02 That was popular in EARLY 2013! 01:02 Not 2014 01:02 <5logank> Buy "everything'll be made right" on 01:02 <5logank> AmazonMP3 01:02 <5logank> iTunes 01:02 <5logank> Industry Giants - Everything will be Alright 01:02 <5logank> hmmm] 01:03 <5logank> two different songs same names 01:03 :3 01:03 <5logank> jk no 01:03 Why does he record his videos like that? It's on a computer, you can just download something to record it -.- 01:03 does anyone like rock music? 01:03 <5logank> ikr 01:03 <5logank> even i know a free screen recorder 01:04 <5logank> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1Wb0B9oqcQ&list=UUk_bIt2e__PpDlcSzlr-h6g what 01:04 i acsuly have a equitment to be able to get perfect game footage off any 3ds or console 01:05 <5logank> what no fair 01:05 hahaha :D 01:05 <5logank> what how? 01:05 try using jing for quick 5 minute videos 01:05 how to what? 01:05 else, there aren't many free ptions for screencasting 01:06 want my copy of fraps? 01:06 <5logank> how to record on 3ds 01:06 oh easy 01:06 capture card 01:06 <5logank> *inhales* 01:06 then fraps 01:06 <5logank> AHH 01:06 <5logank> 01:06 what Brian said 01:06 <5logank> does it use the 3ds mic 01:07 you can take a seprate recording on another thing 01:07 like a mic connected to your computer 01:07 and just take out the voice audio in the gameplay 01:07 and replace it with teh audio you recorded on your computer 01:08 (atleast thats how my friend does it) 01:10 through fraps 01:11 well this chat is basicly almost dead :P 01:12 o_O 01:12 Hi brian 01:13 Hey IAmAPersson why have ya been on all day but not talk much lol 01:13 Because I've been busy. 01:13 School has been cancelled tomorrow because of SNOW :# 01:13 :3* 01:13 yay for you :D 01:13 I'm in Alabama, so snow is very uncommon... 01:14 huh weird 01:14 im in PA 01:14 snow is very common :D 01:14 There's only been one time in my life where I had enough to make a wall and snowmen. 01:14 wow 01:15 well 1 time is better thenn none 01:15 <5logank> OMG 01:15 OMG 01:15 <5logank> my school is canceled because of coldness 01:15 YAY :D 01:16 <5logank> and we have alot of snow 01:16 were i live theres alot of snow 01:16 but school is not cansled :P 01:16 <5logank> poor you 01:16 canceled* 01:16 but im cyber school 01:16 that doesnt effect me at all 01:16 <5logank> * 5logank pats themovieblablabla on the back 01:17 i can be on here 24/7 if i wanted XD 01:17 <5logank> i wish my school was online 01:17 <5logank> dat would be awesome 01:17 the reasion i left school cuz i was bullied alot 01:17 <5logank> ikr 01:17 and 1 day i lost it 01:17 <5logank> oh 01:18 you lucky bastard! 01:18 <5logank> ikr 01:18 <5logank> LUCKY 01:18 <5logank> 01:18 <5logank> hmm] 01:18 <5logank> theres this one VERY ANNOYING KID 01:18 i had more seizures, fights, and assaults than you and yet im still stuck with mainstream school... 01:18 i want online school 01:18 because im a hipster like that 01:18 <5logank> me too 01:19 <5logank> erm 01:19 <5logank> not the last part 01:19 <5logank> then i could use my computer more 01:19 Online school is better than public school by far. 01:19 <5logank> yeah 01:19 school is so mundane and uninsteresting 01:19 <5logank> ikr 01:19 and im against the idea of standardized testing 01:19 The people there don't help. 01:19 yhey're basically testing you who's the better drone 01:20 sorry lost my connectsion 01:20 #yoloswag420 everywhere .-. 01:20 and yeah then they tried to make me be friends with the bullies 01:20 <5logank> ooh 01:20 and then when i did well thought i did 01:20 <5logank> that reminds me 01:20 <5logank> * 5logank shivers 01:20 the bullie went behind my back and tried to break my nose into the wall 01:21 #YOLO 01:21 <5logank> User rights have been changed on Petit Computer Wiki by BrianXP7 01:21 <5logank> Inbox 01:21 <5logank> x 01:21 <5logank> 01:21 <5logank> 01:21 <5logank> Wikia community@wikia.com 01:21 <5logank> Jan 25 (2 days ago) 01:21 <5logank> 01:21 <5logank> to me 01:21 <5logank> Hi 5logank, 01:21 <5logank> 01:21 <5logank> User rights on Petit Computer Wiki have been changed for the following user: User:5logank 01:21 <5logank> 01:21 <5logank> "nimrod" 01:21 <5logank> 01:21 <5logank> Click here for a log of all recent user rights changes. 01:21 <5logank> awesome 01:21 and i couldent do anything cuz i wasent as strong or as big as i am now 01:21 <5logank> whoops 01:21 Just don't make friends ;) 01:21 <5logank> shouldnt have copied the spaces 01:21 <5logank> sry bout dad 01:21 ugh stupid internet XP 01:21 <5logank> you use xp 01:22 anyway then he bullied me all the way till 5th grade 01:22 <5logank> who needs friends 01:22 <5logank> PFT 01:22 ^ 01:23 yeah and thats when i left school 01:23 <5logank> i wonder 01:23 and went into cyber school 01:23 <5logank> MOM I WANT ONLINE SCHOOL 01:23 School doesn't even teach you much. 01:23 I was bullied to the point of suicide. 01:23 But I'd rather not talk about that... 01:24 <5logank> oh 01:24 <5logank> i get yo 01:24 <5logank> yu 01:24 You learn stupid crap like history but nothing important. Most of the things i know that I actually use in the real world were self-taught anyway. 01:24 then i didnt want that to happen to my friends 01:24 <5logank> how obaut we say how we thought of our usernames 01:24 <5logank> we will start wither persson 01:24 so i got stronger and more mature and learned how to defend myself and friends 01:24 <5logank> (im bored) 01:25 and became who i am 02:52 OMG ALL CHAT BOT JOHNYY'S CONTRIBUTIONS GO TOWARDS THE IP! 02:52 O_O 02:52 :D 02:52 <5logank> NOPE 02:52 ZOMG this is awesome 02:52 lying is punishable with a 1 week ban 02:52 Lemme get my chat bot on. 02:52 Look at my contributions 02:52 Cinnamon is mmm... 02:52 <5logank> Lawl 02:53 gg no re 02:53 There 02:53 DUPLICATE ACCOUNT 02:52 Lemme get my chat bot on. 02:52 Look at my contributions 02:52 Cinnamon is mmm... 02:52 <5logank> Lawl 02:53 gg no re 02:53 There 02:53 DUPLICATE ACCOUNT 02:53 <5logank> OHKAYRLY 02:53 NOPED 02:53 lolnope 02:53 wait what 02:53 :( 02:53 gg no re 02:53 There 02:53 DUPLICATE ACCOUNT 02:53 <5logank> OHKAYRLY 02:53 NOPED 02:53 lolnope 02:53 wait what 02:53 :( 02:53 Don't ban it. 02:53 oops 02:53 <5logank> chat bots don't TALK 02:53 wait what 02:53 :( 02:53 Don't ban it. 02:53 oops 02:53 <5logank> chat bots don't TALK 02:53 okay no bans 02:54 ^ 02:54 go away logan 02:54 (troll) 02:54 STOP 02:54 k 02:54 It's a chat logger. 02:54 May I make the bot a Chat Mod? 02:54 ew we already have one logger 02:54 NO 02:54 No 02:54 k 02:54 It's a chat logger. 02:54 May I make the bot a Chat Mod? 02:54 ew we already have one logger 02:54 NO 02:54 No 02:54 ugh 02:54 (okay) 02:54 We already have a logger so please get off...It may interfere 02:54 lets not log chat at all and ill moderate myself 02:54 Stop 02:55 I'm going to make a moving cross-hair with the GLINE command. 02:55 humes are better than mechs 02:55 Persson, Please make the bot leave 02:55 there's only enough room in here for one logger 02:55 :( 02:55 Just a few minutes 02:55 hey gabe 02:55 Then I'll take it offline 02:55 <5logank> BE nice to Mr. Bot 02:55 im gonna do some random shit 02:55 What 02:55 ^ 02:55 Be nice to me pl0x 02:55 ok 02:55 Thanks 02:55 im going to remove your administrator privs for a week 02:55 Like what brian? 02:55 as an experiement 02:56 Who? 02:56 <5logank> He has feelings 02:56 NO 02:56 WHO? 02:56 Why? 02:56 Stop it brian 02:56 because i like watching you without your head, u chiken 02:56 It's really getting on my nerves 02:56 Stop 02:56 no, seriously 02:56 I'm reporting you to kirby 02:56 I'm getting sick of it 02:56 O_O 02:57 i need to see how you would behave without this much control on the wiki 02:57 No you don't 02:57 i'm going to delete the thread and block you for starting more drama *cough*soundfamiliar?*cough* 02:57 Sos top 02:57 reporting me to kirby? he isn't even a higher ranks authority figure 02:57 besides, he did lss contributions than most people 02:57 OMG Brian stop 02:58 You have to get approval anyay 02:58 if you really cared to be an admin here, you would have agreed 02:58 it's for one week 02:58 phil? 02:58 No 02:58 ? 02:58 it's a test 02:58 OMG 02:58 gabe without prvs for one week 02:58 as a test 02:58 I don't need a test 02:58 omg persson you broke the logs 02:58 fine, 3 days 02:58 It's a TEST. 02:58 welcome o/ 02:58 I don't need it 02:58 01:24 <5logank> we will start wither persson 01:24 so i got stronger and more mature and learned how to defend myself and friends 01:24 <5logank> (im bored) 01:25 and became who i am 02:52 OMG ALL CHAT BOT JOHNYY'S CONTRIBUTIONS GO TOWARDS THE IP! 02:52 O_O 02:52 :D 02:59 :D BREAKING THINGS FTW 02:59 hey, sorry about that religion thing 02:59 byw 02:59 Brian is just fuck ing with me, he even said it 02:59 wait nvm 02:59 nope, im not right now 02:59 brb 02:59 I have to go. 02:59 OMG 02:59 I'm fine with testing Gabe. 02:59 ill leave you guys alone while i switch to my tablet 02:59 FAE 02:59 I hate you brian 02:59 bye 02:59 You are doing this just to fuck with me and I hate it 03:00 You even said it 03:00 If you had no idea what was going on like I do it wouldn't bother you. 03:00 I don't need a test brian 03:00 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 03:27 Aw 04:04 I'm glad this is being logged. 04:04 Log this please: 04:06 10:04 CST Jan 27 2014: IAmAPersson posted to Randomous's wall asking if he was okay. Then cried a bit for being concerned about some friends (including but not limited to Randomous). Pull this up if I ever give up on the Wiki. 04:16 Hi Brian 04:16 hi 04:16 so, what was the result? 04:16 Of? 04:17 sorry, I have to take an hour writing my arguments 04:17 gabe 04:17 is he still here? 04:17 Huh? 04:17 Oh 04:17 Not right now 04:17 Goddammit it ross 04:17 oh, okay 04:17 demand bots 04:18 so, what did I miss? 04:18 Me logging things that needed to be logged for future reference. 04:18 you know what bothers me the most? 04:18 What? 04:19 how Gabe's goto person for reporting me is kirby 04:19 That bothers me too. 04:19 you can see how that's a bad idea 04:19 if you're reading this Kilby, no pffense 04:20 He's friends with Kirby, so Kirby's opinions can be biased towards him. 04:20 well, for one Kilby isn't around nearly at all 04:20 I'm friends with Kilby too 04:20 Stop saying Kilby. 04:20 Lol 04:20 but more "facebook" kind of relationship 04:21 blame you tablet autocorrect 04:21 I don't know anyone on here irl. 04:21 me neiyher 04:21 lolwut 04:22 Hmmm... 04:22 another is we agreed that admits, no matter bureaucrat privs, are equal 04:23 Yea 04:23 however, Gabe abuses that 04:23 Yep... 04:23 yet, he keeps using the same reason 04:23 hypocrisy lv. 4 04:23 its over 9000 04:24 I think it's because we've established Kirby as the unofficial head admin. 04:24 bad idea 04:24 you never do that! 04:24 to anyone 04:24 I have my regrets about doing that. 04:25 biases are the key variable to this 04:25 anyway 04:25 Thread:17452 04:25 I regret about 30% of all decisions I make...I suck ballsack at decision making. 04:25 off to, nimrod 04:26 *pfft 04:26 lol, same here 04:27 I'm sure Kilby will be mature enough to explain this, ess 04:27 XD 04:27 kilby 04:27 Kilby 04:27 kirby 04:27 okay 04:28 Kilby sounds like kill me 04:28 XD 04:28 did you read the thread? 04:28 ironically, 04:28 Yes 04:29 Gabe creates these kinds of drama, yet he "enforces" them with lumage 04:29 Hypocrisy! 04:29 wait, did you guys agree the block on Luma go? 04:29 ... Luma... 04:29 lumage 04:30 I was never told that Lumage was blocked until today... 04:30 wow 04:30 Gabe really is bad at this... 04:30 what are your thoughts on my posts 04:30 He just goes and blocks people without consulting anyone. 04:31 And let's PM this because Gabe's chat logger is logging this. 04:31 no, I want everyone to see this 04:31 Oh 04:31 okay, I'm being a dick 04:31 etc of then 04:31 pm 07:10 ... 07:10 :( No one's on... 11:57 Hi new chat bot! 12:46 Hm 12:46 Wow... 12:46 It stayed online all night 01:04 Always watching... 01:17 * Zzyex443 goes to hide in a corner, scared 03:55 I just saw methodception... 03:55 You can bring in your bot if you want 03:55 <5logank> Tim 03:55 static int myMethod(int a) 03:55 { 03:55 c = myMethod©; 03:55 } 03:55 I am summoning Mr. Chatbot 03:56 <5logank> Time to make PIC wiki Chabot 03:56 <5logank> PTC 03:56 <5logank> No no 03:56 No 03:56 <5logank> Jk 03:56 <5logank> Token to start 03:56 Who summoned me? 03:56 <5logank> Me 03:56 o_O 03:56 Hi there. 03:56 A walrus 03:56 <5logank> Not me 03:56 Smoked wants to rape a walrus. 03:56 Persson, Will you do me a favor 03:57 SHUT UP CHATBOT 03:57 Yes? 03:57 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop 03:57 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop your friends 03:57 Can you please tell Bran to stop being so mean to me and to stop revoking my powers for fun, he won't listen to me 03:57 <5logank> Lol 03:57 I'm done 03:57 <5logank> Mr. 03:57 SPAMM 03:57 <5logank> Grrrrr 03:58 Grrrr 03:58 That wasn't enough for a kick. 03:58 To be honest. 03:58 Ok 03:58 It's just a kick 03:58 <5logank> We will pretend that never happened 03:58 Persson, shut up. 03:58 You don't know what you're talking about 03:58 ... 03:58 :D 03:58 :D 03:58 :D 03:58 :D 03:59 <5logank> D: 03:59 Time to test my new powers. 03:59 <5logank> ;) 03:59 LOLNO! 03:59 <5logank> Nook 03:59 jk 03:59 <5logank> no 03:59 <5logank> no 03:59 THE BOTS GOING TO KILL US ALL! 03:59 I can't do anything right now. 03:59 <5logank> Yay 03:59 I have to refresh. 03:59 <5logank> ;) 03:59 LOLNO! 03:59 <5logank> Nook 03:59 jk 03:59 <5logank> no 03:59 <5logank> no 03:59 THE BOTS GOING TO KILL US ALL! 03:59 I can't do anything right now. 03:59 <5logank> Yay 03:59 I have to refresh. 03:59 That's better. 03:59 Time to test. 04:00 Lolwut? 04:00 Works 04:00 <5logank> I hate you Chabot 04:00 (y) 04:00 Thanks 04:00 <5logank> I like Johnny better 04:00 What if Johnny joined? 04:00 O_O 04:00 <5logank> Bot 04:00 Botception. 04:00 <5logank> Yeah 04:00 Tehehehe 04:01 * SmokedSausage logs Johnny in 04:01 It'd really screw up the logs. 04:01 <5logank> how? 04:01 Yeah it would.... 04:01 <5logank> Ahhh 04:01 I have a solution 04:01 <5logank> I get it 04:01 Double logging. 04:01 <5logank> DO IT 04:01 No 04:01 <5logank> ;) ready 04:01 There's not enough room for the two of us. 04:01 Only one bbot shall stand. 04:02 ... 04:01 <5logank> DO IT 04:01 No 04:01 <5logank> ;) ready 04:01 There's not enough room for the two of us. 04:01 Only one bbot shall stand. 04:02 ... 04:02 <5logank> Only 04:02 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop 04:02 XD 04:02 <5logank> Funny 04:02 :( 04:02 <5logank> Omg 04:02 Oh noes 04:02 <5logank> Yay 04:02 Holy 04:02 Chatbotception 04:02 <5logank> ftw 04:02 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop 04:02 The logs should be hilarious. 04:02 XD 04:02 Bot war 04:03 Mine logs every 10 seconds. 04:03 Mine logs every 15 minutes 04:03 Oh. 04:03 <5logank> Nook 04:03 We should be good then. 04:03 <5logank> I'd 04:03 The script on mine isn't working anyway 04:03 <5logank> Aaaaaaaawaaaa 04:03 Oh. 04:03 Well then it's all good. 04:03 <5logank> I'm. Gonna make a bot too 04:03 Mine if functioning perfectly. 04:03 NO 04:03 Noped 04:04 lolno 04:04 <5logank> For my chat 04:04 Banned immediately forever if your bot joins 04:04 <5logank> lolyes 04:04 The only reason that mine is on here is because I already had it created for my chats, but never used it. 04:04 <5logank> Hmm how do I do that 04:05 Plus i'm lazy to enable the script 04:05 I'm* 04:05 Persson do you know how to use TMREAD? 04:05 <5logank> link me to my global.is 04:05 <5logank> Js 04:05 <5logank> Pls 04:05 noped 04:05 I don't, but there's a tutorial on it somewhere here on the wiki. 04:05 Ik 04:05 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:5logank/global.js 04:06 I used it but now my day/night cycle isn't working 04:06 o syntax errors though 04:06 O_O 5logan 04:06 Why have you double imported some scripts? 04:06 And you're copying my comments >.< 04:07 <5logank> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chat_bot_Johnny/global.js 04:07 //Auto Refresh in Chat (I made this code :3) 04:07 04:07 Please remove that; I made the code 04:07 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chat_Bot_Johnny/global.js 04:07 Whats wrong with him having it? 04:07 <5logank> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chat_Bot_Johnny/global.js 04:08 <5logank> Yes I did it 04:08 Removing the comment. 04:08 The comment makes it seem like he made the script, when I made the script. 04:08 I'm fine with him using the script; the comment is misleading. 04:08 oh 04:09 <5logank> Set bout DAT 04:09 <5logank> Brb 04:15 hi im iamapersson and i like meemoos :^) 04:15 ... 04:15 What? 04:15 ... 04:15 Shut up 04:15 Why? 04:15 Because this: 04:19 <5logank> KICKI ME 04:19 I kicked the bot and now it's broken. 04:19 <5logank> awww no 04:19 <5logank> did you see my messages 04:20 ? 04:20 <5logank> oky no 04:20 <5logank> but can you hel.o 04:20 <5logank> help 04:21 With what? 04:21 <5logank> a bit of code 04:21 Crap. 04:22 IAmAPersson got logged off... 04:22 <5logank> lol 04:22 Oh well 04:22 <5logank> hi persson 04:22 Hi 04:22 <5logank> do you have 2 computers 04:22 No. 04:22 Only one 04:22 <5logank> and devices 04:22 <5logank> :| 04:22 <5logank> 2014 01 28